1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for producing chloroprene and preventing a clogging of an equipment in the steps. More particularly, it relates to produce chloroprene under preventing the clogging by a separation of higher boiling compounds from a reaction mixture of a chlorination of butadiene or a formation of polymers.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
Chloroprene can be produced by chlorinating excess of butadiene to prepare a reaction mixture containing 3,4-dichlorobutene-1 and 1,4-dichlorobutene-2 and separating the unreacted butadiene and isomerizing 1,4-dichlorobutene-2 to 3,4-dichlorobutene-1 and converting 3,4-dichlorobutene to chloroprene by a dehydrogenchlorization.
During the operation, higher boiling compounds and polymers of chloroprene are formed to cause a clogging of an equipment.